


oy vey!

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Discussions on Whether Or Not Certain Meat Is Kosher, Gen, both characters are jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Apparently giraffe meat is considered kosher.Was originally going to be a story with Wilson and Willow debating on whether or not any of the Constant meat foods were kosher. Then I realized that Wilson would not keep kosher because of his favourite food being bacon and eggs.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	oy vey!

"Oy vey…" Wilson sighed, bringing a hand up to his head to rub at his temples, before looking to his companion. "Aye, Willow, I don't think the… 'meat' we get here is kosher."

She stopped her munching on the meat and gave him a confused look. "You're still keeping kosher?"

Wilson thought back to the last time he'd had his favourite meal, which would be Bacon and Eggs. He blinked, before squinting and biting the inside of his cheek. "I haven't kept kosher for several years."

Willow blinked. "Then why does this matter?"

"Sssssshhhhhhite. I literally just remembered that none of us are trained to do proper slaughtering of an animal. Fuck."

"Oh. Can we be trained?"

"No, because I don't have a copy of the Torah on me. I kept a couple at home. Plus there's probably some other documentation needed." He runs a hand through his hair, evidently disappointed. "None of this is kosher."

"The berries are probably kosher, though."

"I don't know if Wickerbottom is telling the truth on her research of their genus."

"Hmn. You could just ask as to whether it's an inside joke with Maxwell or not."

"Yes, but I don't want to."

"Then how are you going to get anywhere with that??"


End file.
